


Un royal ami, un impérial amant

by Judith H (Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes)



Series: 𝕊𝕒𝕚𝕟𝕥 𝕍𝕒𝕝𝕖𝕟𝕥𝕚𝕟 𝕕𝕦 ℂ𝕠𝕝𝕝𝕖𝕔𝕥𝕚𝕗 ℕ𝕠𝕟𝕒𝕞𝕖 •𝟚𝟘𝟙𝟡 [10]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Français | French, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, prince Albert piercing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-26 09:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes/pseuds/Judith%20H
Summary: Parce que l'on a souvent des idées reçues sur ses professeurs. [Saint Valentin du Collectif NoName 2019]





	Un royal ami, un impérial amant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nalou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nalou/gifts).



> Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre du défi de la Saint Valentin du Collectif NoName qui consistait à produire un écrit entre 100 et 500 mots à destination d'un.e autre membre du Collectif. Celui-ci est pour toi, Nalou. Toi qui m'a fait découvrir il y a maintenant deux ans le Cherik. Thank you so much love, I owe you one ♥

Le professeur Charles Xavier est un homme exigeant, mais jamais autoritaire. Toujours impeccablement vêtu, une blazer de tweed aux coudières de cuir, un pantalon toujours bien coupé venant de l’une de ces boutiques chics de Saville Row, ses Oxford cirées à s’y voir.

 

On s’imagine facilement que ses plus folles soirées devaient être passées en robe de chambre de tartan en compagnie d'un livre et d'un verre de rouge au coin d’une vieille cheminée où parfois un petit rire lui échapperait alors qu’il relit pour la énième fois les aventures très britanniques de Jeeves et Wooster.

 

Mais il se trouve qu’on aurait pas pu plus se tromper. Les soirées du professeur Xavier sont d’un autre acabit et tellement plus excitantes à son goût.

 

Sa chemise froissée déboutonnée sortie de son pantalon distendu par son désir protubérant, son khol commençait à pleurer son veston était grand ouvert, une bouteille dans une main, qu’il finit par poser sur une table avant de mettre une main possessive sur le postérieur d’un échalas roux qu’il embrasse à pleine bouche et à perdre la tête. Il sait que l’on l’observe et un clin d’oeil plus loin, c’est sa main qui va se perdre dans la crinière du roux qui se retourne pour reprendre son souffle.

 

Mince… c’est Lehnsherr, le professeur d’allemand. Jamais on ne l’aurait reconnu dans son pantalon de cuir qui laisserait aucun mystère sur sa religion tant il est ajusté. Il raconte quelque chose qui semble tout à fait incohérent sur un _prince Albert_. Pourtant, c’est bien à Charles qu’il parle. A rien y comprendre toute cette histoire, peut-être que Xavier appelle son membre Albert ?

Jusqu’à ce que Xavier entraîne précipitamment Lehnsherr vers les toilettes du club en lui disant qu’il est temps de faire les présentations. Le sourire squalide du professeur d’allemand fait frémir d’effroi les personnes qu’ils croisent mais frisonner de désir Charles.

* * *

 

Toujours parfaitement vêtu était Xavier.

D'un blazer de tweed coupé à Savile Row

Au pantalon à pinces élégant cintré

Folles soirées : un livre et verre de Bordeaux.

 

Mais vous n'auriez davantage pu vous tromper

Je vous confie qu'il avait un ami royal

Qui était discret. Albert il était nommé

Et qu'il lui procurait un plaisir bestial.

 

Les samedis soirs, il se trouvait dans un bar,

Chemise et pantalon ouverts, khol ruisselant,

Contre le mur, à coups de boutoir il s'égare

Dans le corps de son collègue, prof d'allemand.

 

Le plaisir exquis grâce à son royal ami

Le fait frémir, jouir à l'envie à grands bruits.

* * *

 


End file.
